coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 376 (20th July 1964)
Plot Gamma Garments has been closed up as Emily has gone to Wakefield for a rest, after sending the wedding presents back. Three rough riggers from a building site in Rosamund Street, Duffer, Dan and Joss, descend on the Street making trouble by insulting Minnie and acting in a threatening way towards Concepta and Albert. They hammer on the Rovers' door for it to open and wind up Harry about his chauffeur's uniform. Anticipating trouble, Annie doesn't went them in the pub but Jack counsels her not stir things up. Harry advises Len to watch his step in the Rovers, warning him about the riggers. In the pub, Duffer tells Charlie to keep Little Titch away from him or he'll boot the dog. Jack and Annie hope that Len doesn't come into the pub as he won't be able to keep his temper. Len is amused by Dennis's new cordroy suit. Ena snaps at Duffer when he tries to push in front of her and Len steps in when the men start to insult her. They challenge him and any two mates to a fight at 8.00pm that night. Len accepts the challenge but a scared Charlie refuses to join in. As the day wears on, Annie thinks the police ought to be called but Jack refuses. Harry can't help Len as he has to arrange for the family to go to Ireland again as Sean Riley is ill. Lucille accuses her father of being a coward. As 8.00pm nears, Annie is a bag of nerves. After Gus Lowman also refuses to help, Len is forced to turn to Ken. Annie removes her miniatures from display, anticipating the fight. Saying violence never solved anything, Ken also refuses. Len can't find Stan for help. Jack advises Len to go home as 8.00pm arrives but fortified with a double whiskey, he faces the three men alone in the street as Annie dials 999. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") Guest cast *Duffer - Eric Thompson (Credited as "Eric Thomson") *Dan - John Rees *Joss - Peter Clay *Knifegrinder - George Little Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Front room salon Notes *This episode was written as a deliberate pastiche of the 1952 Oscar-winning film High Noon and even ended with a musical rendition of the movie's theme The Ballad of High Noon (better known as Do Not Forsake Me, Oh My Darling) as Len Fairclough faces the riggers, in place of Eric Spear's usual score. *The identity of the child playing Christopher Hewitt is unknown. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) and Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Three strangers menace the Street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,060,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "Len Fairclough's in this 'cos he's same as them as he's fightin'. He's loud-mouthed, pig-'eaded and punch-drunk. It keeps 'im 'appy." Category:1964 episodes